The subject matter disclosed herein relates to integrated circuits. More particularly, the subject matter relates to methods of cooling layers within integrated circuits.
As devices relying upon integrated circuits (ICs) have increased in complexity and functionality, those devices have required ever more dynamic ICs to meet the demands of those device users. Additionally, as the amount of circuitry per unit of area (and volume) increases, cooling demands also increase. Some conventional approaches for cooling ICs utilize Peltier coolers to control the temperature of an entire chip. However, these approaches fail to address the localized over-heating issues that occur within particular layers and/or regions of the chip.